You Wouldn't Want a Twin
by Rule Violation
Summary: (Request Fic) Terkadang, mempunyai seorang kembaran adalah hal terakhir yang akan kau inginkan. Especially when you are in love. Twins!KyuhyunKibum. Multiple pairs inside. Chapter 2 Update!
1. Chapter 1

Title: You Wouldn't Want a Twin

Summary: Merasa tersiksa karena tidak bisa akur dengan saudaramu? Trust me, it's WAY uglier when you are a twin. Twins!KyuhyunKibum. Request Fic from renireniLUBIS :3 Happy Reading

Author : Rule Violation

Disclaimer : Masing-masing karakter adalah milik mereka sendiri. Saya cuma meminjam untuk kepentingan fangirling (But Minnie-ah, can I have you? Thanks ;w;) Bahkan plotnya juga bukan punya saya. Sinopsis milik Reni-unni selaku yang me-request... Sebisanya author rangkai jadi cerita yang utuh, mudah-mudahan tidak mengecewakan ya /3 (Maaf juga sedikit telat...)

Warning: Content including : Boys Lurv, swear words, violence in future chapters. No flames please. You don't like the fic, you leave. Go make your own fanfics :))

Casts:

Kim Kibum | Super Junior

Cho Kyuhyun | Super Junior

Lee Sungmin | Super Junior

Xiah Junsu | DB5K . JYJ

Micky Yoochun | DB5K . JYJ

Other Casts : TBA (To be Announced)

You Wouldn't Want a Twin

By Rule Violation

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Aku dan Kibum, mereka bilang kami bagai pinang dibelah dua. Kami tumbuh besar mendengar kalimat-kalimat seperti "Waah, mirip!" atau "Yang mana yang Kyuhyun/Kibum?".

Klasik.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak mengerti bagian mana yang mereka kagumi dari aku dan Kibum. Mungkin karena kebanyakan orang lahir ke dunia ini sendirian, tidak seperti kami. Tapi tetap saja, apa sih hebatnya memiliki saudara kembar?

Apalagi kalau kembaranmu itu makhluk menyebalkan dan sok jaim yang bernama Kibum.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Aku dan Kyuhyun memang serupa dalam hal penampilan. Bukan cuma serupa. Kami IDENTIK.

Tapi harus dicatat, aku dan dia sangat, sangat berbeda. Aku tidak sudi lagi disamakan dengan anak bengal itu.

Kenapa mereka emua begitu mengagumi kami karena kami lahir bersama-sama? Kalau saja kalian tahu masalah apa saja yang pernah kualami karena terlalu mirip dengan si pembuat onar itu...

Tuhan, kenapa kau kirimkan aku ke dunia ini bersama Kyuhyun?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"KIBUM-HYUNG BRENGSEK, KAU APAKAN CELANA PANJANGKU?!"

'Ada ribut-ribut apa?' kau bilang? Bukan apa-apa kok. Hanya suasana pagi biasa di kediaman keluarga Cho.

"... Tidak perlu berlebihan, jeans-mu cuma robek sedikit. Dan apa kau bilang tadi? Brengsek?"

"'Robek sedikit'? 'Robek sedikit'?! Tahu tidak berapa harganya? Dasar kere, pinjam saja terus!"

Sekedar memberitahu, ini pukul setengah enam pagi. Kibum saja masih meringkuk nyaman di bawah selimut saat Kyuhyun mendobrak masuk dan mulai mengomel.

Kibum menarik napas, bersiap-siap mengomel balik.

"Siapa suruh beli jeans mahal-mahal, telan tuh gengsi. Aku juga menyesal meminjam celana sesempit itu tahu? Selangkanganku sudah nyaris patah dn kau marah karena aku tidak sengaja merobeknya?"

"Pfft, Hyung, kau sadar kau sama sekali tidak punya apapun yang bisa dipatahkan disana? Dickless."

"Pfft, Kyuhyun, kau sadar kita berdua kembr identik? Dickless juga buatmu."

"..."

"SEKARANG KEMBALI KE KAMARMU. KAU. MENGGANGGU TIDURKU."

Dan Kibum menendang Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dengar, Appa tidak mau melihat kalian berdua bertengkar, apalagi di meja makan. Mengerti?" semprot Yoochun pada kedua putranya dengan mata melotot. Kibum dan Kyuhyun rupanya masih juga meneruskan pertengkaran mereka pagi ini.

"Mengerti..."

"Mengerti..."

"Awas saja kalau bertengkar lagi," ancam sang ayah. Akhirnya keadaan mulai tenang kembali setelah adu mulut tanpa ujung kedua remaja itu berhasil dilerai.

Namun belum juga 10 menit berlalu dalam damai...

"ADUH! HYUNG MENGINJAK KAKIKU!"

"Kau yang menginjakku duluan."

"TIDAK KOK, DASAR COWOK SENSITIF!"

"KALIAN BERDUA BISA TENANG TIDAK?" seru Junsu (ibu mereka) yang mendadak muncul dari dapur. Kedua tangannya menjewer telinga masing-masing putranya itu.

"Eomma ampuun! Aduh, jangan keras-keras!"

"Kenapa aku juga?" protes Kibum merasa tidak bersalah.

"Hyung yang merusakkan barangku!"

"EOMMA BILANG DIAM!"

"ADUHHH!" teriak si kembar berbarengan.

Sementara itu Yoochun bergidik ngeri dalam duduknya melihat amukan sang istri.

'Jangan bikin marah Junsu, jangan bikin marah Junsu..'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Segala cara telah orangtua mereka tempuh untuk mendekatkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Apapun. Mereka bahkan membayar pihak sekolah untuk menempatkan mereka dalam satu kelas; tidak, SEBANGKU selama 5 tahun berturut-turut. Sementara pasangan anak kembar lain didorong untuk hidup terpisah, yang ini justru harus dipaksa supaya mendekat.

Anak mereka hanya ada dua, tapi keributan di rumah mereka seperti rumah dengan sepuluh anak. Setiap paling tidak setengah jam sekali mereka harus menegah kedua anak itu merubuhkan rumah dengan argumen dan adu teriak yang tidak berujung. Bayangkan saja repotnya. Kibum dan Kyuhyun sama-sama berumur 16 tahun, namun tetap saja bertengkar seperti sepasang anak TK.

Entah apa yang menyebabkan mereka tidak akur. Bukankah biasanya pasangan-pasangan kembar seperti mereka memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat? Entahlah. Kita harus tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang (?).

Kembali ke si kembar. Kini, setengah jam setelah insiden jewer-jeweran tersebut berdirilah mereka di depan gerbang sekolah (masih dendam pada satu sama lain, ngomong-ngomong).

Dan kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, keduanya pasti sudah sama-sama mati sekarang. Sambil berjalan berdampingan (dan kenapa pula mereka masih mae berjalan bersisian?)(hai, rumput yang disana, boleh tanya?) masing-masing melancarkan deathglare, begitu serunya sampai tidak menyadari tatapan kagum yang mengikuti dari siswi-siswi disana.

Yah, siapa sih yang tidak tertarik pada mereka? Bagaimana kalau di sekolahmu terdapat seorang murid super tampan, berbodi atletis, berotak encer, dan tentu saja, berdompet tebal? Yah, disini, murid tersebut ada dua. Tidak heran puluhan siswi (bahkan siswa) tergila-gila pada si kembar Cho.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun dan Kibum tidak semirip yang kita pikirkan. Penampilan, ya, memang, mereka nyaris tidak bisa dibedakan. Tapi sifat, cara pikir, dan kepribadian mereka bagai Yin dan Yang saja.

Yang Yin tentu saja Kibum. Dia tenang, kalem, dan berkepala dingin. Kibum mampu berpikir jernih, tidak peduli pada situasi semacam apa. Hobinya adalah mengurung diri di kamarnya membaca buku, amat sangat berlawanan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun lebih kekanakan, nekat dan memberontak. Sementara Kibum disibukkan dengan buku-bukunya, dia lebih suka bermain, hang out dengan teman-temannya diluar rumah. Kyuhyun lebih mudah diprovokasi, juga lebih suka menggunakan fisiknya, tidak seperti Kibum yang memilih menyerang dengan akalnya.

Mereka serupa, tapi sama sekali tak sama.

Sama seperti pagi ini. Kibum hanya duduk diam di bangkunya, membaca buku pelajaran (yang sebetulnya sudah dikahatamkan 5 kali) setelah sampai di kelas.

Kyuhyun? Segera setelah menjatuhkan tas di bangkunya, dia terburu-buru keluar lagi dari sana.

Kemana lagi? Tentu saja pergi ngapel ke lantai para senior!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gadis beruntung yang berhasil memikat hati Kyuhyun itu... bukan seorang gadis.

Namanya Lee Sungmin, 17 tahun. Dan seorang namja.

Sudah lama Kyuhyun menyukai pemuda itu. Bukan hanya dari penampilan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mencintai segala sesuatu darinya.

Pertama kali mereka bertemu, Kyuhyun terheran-heran merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Hanya karena sebuah senyum dari sunbaenya itu. Tatapan matanya yang ramah. Tawanya yang berdering seperti lonceng di telinga Kyuhyun.

Dan dilihat dari tatapan Sungmin saat melihat wajahnya, Kyuhyun berani bertaruh, Sungmin membalas perasaannya juga. Ia hanya sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Segera, pikirnya. Sebentar lagi, kau akan kujadikan milikku.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyuhyun hanya sempat berbasa-basi dengan Sungmin kurang dari 20 menit sebelum bel sekolah berdering. Belum puas memandangi sosok yang dicintainya setengah mati itu dia sudah diusir keluar oleh wali kelas 11-Z.

"Kembali sana ke kelasmu! Seumurmu aku ini tidak pernah bermain-main dan bermalas-malasan seperrti kalian.. Anak-anak jaman sekarang.." Guru itu terus saja mengoceh. Kyuhyun yang masih girang dengan pertemuannya dengan Sungmin hanya nyengir saja pada si guru.

"Dah Sungmin-hyung~~ Sampai nanti~" serunya pada Sungmin.

"Belajar yang rajin!" balas Sungmin setengah tertawa atas kelakuan cari perhatian Kyuhyun.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyuhyun begitu senangnya bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sampai-sampai marahnya pada Kibum terlupakan.

"Apa cengar-cengiri? Kelihatan bodoh." Komentar Kibum pada Kyuhyun yang terus tersenyum-senyum konyol pada kertas-kertas catatan Biologinya.

"Apa kau pikir dia suka padaku juga?" tanya Kyuhyun, tidak peduli pada sarkasme Kibum,

"Sori, tapi tidak ada orang yang cukup bego mau menyukaimu."

"Makasih. Bersyukurlah aku sedang senang, kalau tidak kau sudah kutonjok sekarang." Jawab Kyuhyun, masih dalam nada riang gembira.

"Terserah."

Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan cengirannya yang tadi, wajahnya masih begitu bahagia (seperti idiot, menurut Kibum) memandangi buku Biologinya. Mungkin sebentar lagi liur akan menetes dari sudut mulutnya.

Sungguh, di waktu-waktu seperti ini Kibum berharap wajahnya bukan fotokopi manusia bertampang goblok di sebelahnya itu.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Kyu, bolehkah aku bicara jujur?" tanya Sungmin siang itu, wajahnya bersemu merah.

Rasanya jantung Kyuhyun seperti berhenti berdetak saja.

"Bicara?"

"Sebenarnya..." mulai Sungmin perlahan. "Ahh, aku malu, lain kali saja!"

"Tidak apa-apa, bilang saja," balas Kyuhyun berusaha kalem, meskipun dalam hati jantungnya seperti mau meledak.

"O.. Oke. Tapi jangan ditertawakan ya..."

"Nggak bakal, aku janjir."

'This is it!' seru Kyuhyun dalam hati. 'Pasti Sungmin-hyung mau menyatakan cintanya-

"Aku... Sudah lama aku menyukai kembaranmu Kibum!"

-padaku..'

TO BE CONTINUED

Hehe.

Buat author, ini rekor. Biasanya author bikin fanfic bisa 3 bulan baru selesai /3 Ahh the magic of deadline.

Chapter 2 will be published within this week. Dalam minggu ini. Author masih SMA, anak baik belajar buat mid-semester u.u (BAKARR)

N/B:

Thanks to renireniLUBIS unni! n.n Tanpa unni aku bakal hiatus terus sampai entah kapan ._.

Thanks to Minah. Together we make the sickest fangirls evah n.n

Poison Dagger. WHEN ARE YOU GOING BACK TO INDONESIA BITCH. Seriously we need to hang out more...

^^ Review yah bro. Makasih bro. Jangan kasar-kasar ya bro n.n

Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: You Wouldn't Want a Twin

Summary: (Request Fic) Terkadang, mempunyai seorang kembaran adalah hal terakhir yang akan kau inginkan. Especially when you are in love. Twins!KyuhyunKibum. Multiple pairs inside. Chapter 2 Update!

Author : Rule Violation

Disclaimer : Masing-masing karakter adalah milik mereka sendiri. Plot milik renireniLUBIS unni ^^

Warning: Content including : Boys Lurv, swear words, violence in future chapters. No flames please. You don't like the fic, you leave. Go make your own fanfics :))

Casts:

Kim Kibum | Super Junior

Cho Kyuhyun | Super Junior

Lee Sungmin | Super Junior

Xiah Junsu | DB5K . JYJ

Micky Yoochun | DB5K . JYJ

Shim Changmin | DB5K

Other Casts : TBA (To be Announced)

You Wouldn't Want a Twin

By Rule Violation

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yah, ini salahnya juga karena terlalu berharap.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang bersandar lemas ke dinding toilet dengan dahi memerah. Ralat: dengan dahi yang BENJOL.

Di toilet sepi di penghujung sekolah itu Kyuhyun bebas melampiaskan semua emosinya. Tentu saja dengan cara menjedukkan kepala ke dinding toilet, apa lagi?

Sambil mengelus dahinya yang berdenyut sakit Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Seharusnya ia menyadari semuanya sejak awal. Kenyatan bahwa Sungmin tidak pernah benar-benar memandang Kyuhyun. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah sebuah refleksi dari rupa kembarannya Kibum, tidak lebih. Wajah Kibum lah yang Sungmin pandang dengan binar penuh harap. Wajah Kibum lah yang Sungmin tatap saat bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun.

Karena wajah itu wajah yang Kyuhyun dan Kibum miliki bersama!

Dan ekspresi di wajah Sungmin sesaat tadi masih tergambar jelas di benak Kyuhyun. Semu merah yang memanas di kedua pipinya, kegelisahannya, getar suaranya, SEMUANYA. Seakan-akan ia mengutaraka pengakuan itu kepada Kibum sendiri. Seakan-akan bukan Kyuhyunlah yang berdiri di depannya itu.

Lalu kenyataan pahit menghantam Kyuhyun. Bahwa di mata Sungmin, di hanyalah duplikat seorang Kibum. Barangkali untuk selamanya.

Menit-menit berlalu dengan Kyuhyun terduduk lemas di dudukan kloset. Hingga akhirnya dia menangkap samar-samar dentang lonceng dri luar, tanda kelas sore telah dimulai.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya. Tapi kalau boleh memilih, Kyuhyun lebih suka tinggal di toilet sempit itu selamanya ketimbang harus bertemu dengan... lagi-lagi Kibum.

Dibukanya kunci geser bilik toilet dan segera bergegas pergi. Sekilas, dari sebuah cermin di dinding ditangkapnya pantulan sebuah bayangan. Bayangan wajah seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Wajah seorang Cho Kibum juga.

Keinginan untuk meninju kaca itu sampai pecah mendadak saja menggelitik batinnya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Si bodoh itu aneh hari ini.

Sesorean dia hanya melamun memandangi kertas-kertas catatannya. Bukan, bukan melamun idiot seperti biasa. Kali ini lebih mirip tampang ABG emosional yang hobi menyilet tangan.

Ditambah lagi, ini pelajaran matematika, subjek favoritnya sejak umur 4 tahun! Selama i16 tahun hidupku, baru sekali ini kulihat Kyuhyun membiarkan soal-soal matematika tidak terisi. Dia HAUS dengan pemecahan soal. Jelas ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Oh. Satu hal lagi. Dia sama sekali tidak berusaha cari-cari masalah denganku. Dia tidak meledek, menginjak, meninju, menghilangkan catatan, menyembunyikan pensil, mencoret-coret bukuku, dan yang lain-lain seperti hari-hari biasanya.

Jujur saja, aku tidak peduli. Dia boleh saja menutup mulut sembrononya itu selamanya, terserah. Baguslah kalau dia tidak berniat mengganggu ku lagi.

Tapi bagaimanapun, aku juga tidak mau kembaranku mati konyol di tangan sebuah silet. Aku juga yang kena malu 'kan?

Dan-hei, kenapa dahinya berwarna ungu jelek begitu?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suasana makan malam di rumah mereka hening. Benar, hening. Sesuatu yang belum pernah Yoochun dan Junsu rasakan selama 16 tahun belakangan ini.

Yoochun yang sedang menyumpit nasi dari piring menatap curiga pada kedua putranya. Istrinya yang baru datang dari dapur juga mengangkat alis pada pemandangan di depannya itu.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun, makan berdampingan DENGAN TENANG. DENGAN TENANG, saya ulangi. Puji Tuhan dan seisi alam semestaNya!

Junsu menarik suaminya yang sedang asyik makan ke dapur.

"Ada apa dengan anak-anak kita?" bisiknya pada Yoochun.

"Entahlah Sayang, aku juga tidak tahu."

"Rasanya ada yang aneh." Gumam Junsu khawatir, diam-diam memperhatikan putranya dari kejauhan.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin mereka sedang tidak mood adu teriak saja. Malah bagus kalau mereka sekali-kali tidak berisik, 'kan?"

"Kalau Kibum aju mengerti, tapi Kyuhyun?" tanya Junsu. Anak bungsunya sejak kecil selalu cenderung pembuat onar, bandel, cerewet, dan lain sebagainya. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah target kebandelan favoritnya, Kibum. Tanpa melakukan apapun. "Kau tahu, bagiku lebih mirip sebuah perang dingin antar saudara."

"Paling tidak masih lebih baik daripada mereka ricuh dan meledakkan seisi rumah seperti biasa. Sudah ah, aku masih mau makan."

Junu mencubit lengan suaminya gemas. Appanya anak-anak ini memang tidak pernah bisa peka!

"Aduh, kenapa aku dicubit?!"

"Mereka yang biasanya saling lempar piring itu, menurutmu kenapa sekarang mengacuhkan satu sama lain? Pikir!"

Yoochun melongok keluar dapur. Junsu mungkin ada benarnya juga.

Memang tidak aneh kalau Kibum berdiam diri. Karena pada dasarnya ia memang begitu. Dia Cuma banyak bicara pada adiknya, itu juga dalam bentuk argumen dan sindiran.

Tapi Kyuhyun?

Dilihatnya Kyuhyun menusuk tiap butir kacang di depannya dengan dendam, seakan masing-masing telah berdosa padanya. Wajahnya lebih jengkel dari badak yang diganggu dari tidur siangnya.

Yang aneh lagi, Yoochun merasa Kyuhyun menghindari kontak mata, atau kontak apapun juga dengan Kibum.

Benar, pasti ada sebuah masalah rumit dibalik semua itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Junsu. "Menurutmu mereka sedang ada masalah?"

"Mungkin."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Apa?

"Kubilang tidak ada," ulnag Yoochun tegas."Mereka sudah dewasaa, biarka mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri."

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah Junsu, tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Bukankah wajar kalau saudara sewaktu-waktu saling bersitegang? Lagipula..." Yoochun nyengir nakal. "Ini wakatunya kita bersenang-senang loh. Kamar tidur?"

Junsu menonjok bahu suaminya yang mulai mesum itu. Sedang serius malah macam-macam saja...

"Jam 9, di kamar. Lakukan apapun yang kamu mau baby.." Junsu melenggang pergi, meremas sekilas bokong Yoochun sambil berlalu.

Gubrak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Setelah makan malam, Kyuhyun membereskan piringnya cepat lalu segera kembali ke kamarnya. Padahal malam ini pertandingan tim sepakbola favoritnya dengan Kibum akan disiarkan di televisi. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lewatkan sampai sekarang.

"Aku tidur duluan." Gumamnya sebelum masuk ke kamar sambil membanting pintu.

Padahal Kibum sudah bertengger (?) manis di sofa ruang tamu, bertoples-toples makanan ringan siap untuk pertandingan akbar nanti malam. Yoochun juga ikut menonton, walau tidak begitu antusias dengan pertandingannya.

"Kibum-ah, apa kau dan Kyuhyun sedang bertengkar?" tanya Junsu lembut. Sang ibu dudk di sebelah Kibum, mengelus-elus rambut putranya yang acak-acakan.

"Kalau Eomma mau tanya kenapa Kyuhyun bersikap aneh hari ini," jawab Kibum sambil berusaha mengelak dari belaian Junsu. "Aku juga bingung."

"Kalian tidak cekcok atau semacamnya?" Junsu menginterogasi/

"Selain insiden tadi pagi, kurasa tidak."

"Hmm... Kau tidak tanya pada Kyuhyun?"

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak peduli."

"Kalian ini memang ya-" Junsu menjitak sayang (?) kepala Kibum.

Yoochun yang merasa diacuhkan di sisi lain sofa mulai bete, bangkit dan menarik Junsu berdiri.

"Sayang, sudah mau jam 9 loh~"

"Astaga Chunnie... Bisakah kau pikirkan hal lain selain itu?"

"Pikiranku hanya tertuju padamu baby~~" Yoochun mulai menggombal, dan makin gencar melihat Junsu terkikik geli.

Kibum memutar bola mata menyaksikan dua manusia tidak sadar umur dan sedang berkasih-kasih di depannya itu.

Junsu dan Yoochun pergi ke dalam kamar untuk tidur lebih awal (yeah, right), meninggalkan Kibum sendirian dalam ruangan besar dan sepi itu.

Pada akhirnya Kibum harus mengakui, tanpa Kyuhyun, pertandingan di depannya itu terasa sangat hambar. Tidak ada bocah hiperaktif yang biasa menemaninya menonton dengan meneriakkan yel-yel aneh. Tidak ada juga teman untu k mengeluh bersama saat sang atlet gagal mencetak gol. Tidak ada saling rebut toples keripik kentang buatan Junsu.

Kyuhyun memang sangat menyebalkan, tapi setidaknya dia ada di sana, menemaninya. Yah, perasaan Kibum saat ini memang kompleks.

Maka belum lagi separuh pertandingan berlalu, televisi itu Kibum matikan.

Tidaklah asyik bagi seorang pria menonton sepak bola hanya ditemani oleh setoples keripik kentang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !" sebuah tawa girang membahana dari telepon genggam Kyuhyun. "Kau bercanda!"

Dengan geram dia menggeram pada lawan bicaranya. "Untuk apa aku bercanda?"

"Kalau begitu... PBBFT UAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shim Changmin, tertawalah sekali lagi, kupastikan lehermu patah jadi dua besok."

"Oke.. Oke.. Tidak akan... Tidak... Ketawa..." Changmin kehabisan nafas, berusaha menghilangkan tawanya. Terdengar suaranya mengatur nafas satu-dua, mencoba tidak tertawa.

"Nah." Kata Changmin akhirnya setelah 5 menit yang panjang untuk menenangnkan diri. "Sekarang ceritakan semuanya dari awal."

Maka Kyuhyun pun mengomel panjang lebar tentang insiden siang itu pada teman baiknya, mencurahkan semua kejengkelan yang dia pendam.

"Jadi... Sungmin-sunbaenim benar-benar menyukai Kibum?"

"Begitulah." Kyuhyun menghela nafas, terdengar sangat merana.

Sumpah, Changmin sebenarnya makin ingin tertawa, tapi sahabatnya terdengar begitu depresi. Mau tak mau dia mulai prihatin juga.

"Jadi... Bagaimana kau sekarang?"

"Entahlah," jawab Kyuhyun tidak bersemangat. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Tapi Sungmin tidak bilang ia mencintai Kibum 'kan?"

"Tidak. 'Aku menyukai Kibum.' Hanya itu."

"Berarti kau masih punya kesempatan!"

"Rasanya tidak..."

"Hei, aku tahu solusi yang tepat buatmu!"

"Benarkah?"

"Bunuh kembaranmu, berpura-puralah jadi Kibum lalu rebut Sungmin darinya~"

"... Dasar sinting."

"Ahahahaha."

"Kau tau bagian mirisnya? Bahkan cerita yang tadi juga belum selesai."

" Ha?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sejak kapan? Tanya Kyuhyun santai, walau hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Mungkin 3 bulan yang lalu? Hehe," Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Aku sering melihatnya di perpustakaan, selalu menyendiri disana. Entah kenapa aku jadi tertarik. "

Kyuhyun menelan ludah. Kalau hati bisa benar-benar terbakar, seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun sudah hangus saat ini.

"Dia memang begitu,lebih suka bergaul dengan buku-bukunya."

"Hm.. Yang jelas aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa menarik hatinya." Sungmin tersenyum... Sedih?

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Dia sangat dingin, sulit didekati. Sementara aku tidak punya daya tarik apapun." Sungmin masih juga tersenyum sedih. Sesedih itukah kau karena perasaanmu pada Hyung?

Dan jangan bilang kau tidak menarik, Hyung, karena kau luar biasa. Segalanya tentangnmu.

Seandainya saja Kyuhyun bisa berkata begitu.

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu." Mulutnya bergerak sendiri di luar kendalinya. Oh tidak tidak tidak, tolong jangan seperti ini.

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun ingin menarik kembali kata-kata itu. Tidak, aku tidak mau. Kau milikku, tidak akan pernah kuserahkan pada siapapun.

Ingin, INGIN sekali diungkapkannya semua itu. Tapi sorot mata Sungmin kembali membuat lidahnya kelu.

Asalkan dia bahagia, aku juga sama.

"Aku... Aku bisa membantu, kau tahu... Antara kau dan Kibum-hyung."

5 detik kemudian, sunbaenya memekik senang dan menghambur ke arah Kyuhyun.

Dan saat Sungmin memeluk dan membanjirinya dengan "Gomawo! Jeongmal gomawo!" ia tersadar akan dua hal.

Satu, bahwa dia sudah terlalu dalam mencintai Sungmin.

Dan kedua, bahwa mulai detik itu, hari-hari di depannya adalah neraka.

To Be Continued

Wah. Selesai juga ternyata.

Seperti yang author bilang di chapter sebelumnya, author lagi ada mid-term.

SEBAGAI MURID YANG BAIK DAN BENAR, AUTHOR BUKANNYA BELAJAR MALAH BIKIN FANFIC. MUHAHAHAHA :P

Maka dengan bantuan notes handphone dan laptop butut lahirlah Chapter 2 ini -w-

Maka dengan ini author bernazar, kalau lulus ujian Kimia, author bikinin SIDE STORY buat kalian "OTL Makanya rajin-rajin doain author (BAKARRR)

N/B:

- Thanks to Reni-unni yang senantiasa menagih fanfic ini ;w; Tanpa tagihan itu fanfic ini bakal terus terbengkalai tidak selesai ehehehehe

-Thanks to **EvilmagnaeMin, Kyuminjoong, Park Nara Quinnevil, IChii Sparkyu-Uke, Blackyuline, Guest, R407, Kadera, kyukyu712, park yeon rin, **dan** Evil ukekyu **yang sudah meluangkan waktu mereview ^^b Makasih banyaak, terutama yang ngasih kritik & saran~ Kapan-kapan kalau daku sempat akan kubalas review kalian :3 (PLAK)

-Thanks to Minah. There, I wrote some YooSu moments there. Happy now? :P Can't wait for our dance cover projects! Meet me and Nathan ASAP in the dance room! XD

-Thanks to Google Translate. Siapapun yang menciptakan Google Translate, bless him...

Jangan lupa tinggalin reviewnya ya.. n.n

Nyanyanyanyanyan,

Rule Violation.


End file.
